Jack's Girl
by Harpersgal
Summary: CHAPTER 9 IS UP!Summary: Jack starts dating someone Sam has always hated… need I say more! PG-13 To be safe.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Jack starts dating someone Sam has always hated... need I say more!  
  
Daniel and Jonas were examining some ruins and Teal'c was "Guarding" them. Jack was sitting on the MALP drinking some water. Places like this were lost on him, actually most places were lost on him unless there was some type of battle, but this time he had a companion, Sam, the reason they were on this planet was historical which was lost on her as well. Sam sat down next him on the ground. "So how's life, sir?"  
  
"Pretty good." He said smiling ,he knew something she didn't.  
  
"You have been acting usually happy lately what's going on?"  
  
"Well Carter, I got me a girl. She is really nice, actually she is a lot like you."  
  
"Oh?," Sam said hurt a little, "What's her name?"  
  
"Sandra Drake."  
  
"Sandra Drake, you've got to be kidding me, that snot nosed little creep."  
  
"Um... no Carter, I am serious." He stood up and walked over to Teal'c.  
  
'I guess it's a good thing.,' but that idiot had almost cost her this job, well actually she had lost her the job. She was being watched a couple weeks before they would make the final decision as to who would be going to the SGC. Everyday for those weeks they would be doing experiments. Everyday, she would start out fine, add the right chemicals at the right time. Then about ¾ through the experiment it would blow up. She never found out why. Then after they had told her that they didn't think she was qualified enough for the mission. Sandra came up to her and bragged about sabotaging her experiments. Sam could of strangled her, in fact she tried to almost got her self court marshaled for that.  
  
***************************************** TBBC, please Read and review I don't know if it is any good. 


	2. Jack's Girl part 2

Responses to reader's comments : ~Akutenchi~ Yes it is a Jack and Sam paring, and I will. ~csiAngel~ Thanks I will. ~Sci Fi Fan Gillian~ Thank you again you are a loyal fan.  
  
Ok here we go:  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Maybe the stupid son of a... Sandra," she corrected herself, "has changed for the better." Yeah that had to be it, Jack wouldn't fall for anyone stupid. All of a sudden she had this feeling she hadn't had since she was young when her brother go an army fighter plane set and she got a tea set. Jealousy? Was that it? No couldn't be, for Jack? She hadn't thought of Jack ever getting married before. This was silly, she couldn't be feeling that for Jack. She needed to go and apologize to him. She put her water up and got up to go do just that. As she dusted off her pants, she saw O'Neill laughing it up with Teal'c. 'Gosh he looked cute. Carter snap out of it not only is he your CO, he also has a girl now.' She sighed.  
  
"Umm... Colonel can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Ummm Sure Carter, hang on. Hey T I'll tell you all about it later."  
  
"I look forward to it, O'Neill." You could tell he was joking he had gotten a great deal better at it since a couple years ago.  
  
"Oh fun-ny!" he walked over to Carter, "What did you need Carter?"  
  
"Well sir... I felt kind of bad about what I said earlier... you know about... Sandra, its just that she..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, after all we all know you Loooooovvvvveeee me." He was being sarcastic even though he knew it was true.  
  
"Oh yeah, I just love that charming wit. NOT!!!" They laughed, but Carter secretly thought 'I do love that witty repartee."  
  
*********************************************  
  
TBBC, Read and review please!!!! How I love only giving you small ones maybe later I give you a big one!! 


	3. Jack's Girl part 3

Notes to the readers: Akutenchi Ok here you go, thanks.  
  
bearwolf ok  
  
Sci Fi Fan GillianTo my loyal fan Thank you  
  
SueKay-04 Thanks!  
  
So here we go:  
  
The sun was going down and Jack was trying to round up the two scientists.  
  
"Come on Daniel, Jonas lets go."  
  
"But Jack we haven't even begun to translate this part of the wall." Daniel protested.  
  
"Take some pictures and lets go we are due to rendezvous with Hammond in 10." Daniel and Jonas started to protest but Jack gave them a stern look and they started taking pictures. Sam and Teal'c were already starting to put the equipment on the MALP. Sam was still thinking about Sandra, so she lost her balance, and almost dropped the crate on her head, but luckily Jack came up behind her.  
  
"Woah," He said pushing the back end up, "Careful Carter, wouldn't want you to get knocked out on a scientific mission it will ruin your rep and I think it might put you one ahead of Danny boy for injuries." He took the crate for her and as he did she could smell his after shave. 'Gosh he smells good.' She thought to herself.' Carter stop it, he has a ...well he is with someone, so stop it.'  
  
"Yes sir, wouldn't want to do that." He smiled at her, then turned to Daniel and Jonas, who were secretly trying to translate some more text.  
  
"Hey you two pack it up." He said walking over there.  
  
An hour later they were walking through the gate and back on to earth. Hammond was waiting for them on the other side.  
  
"All of you report to Farsier and then take the night off."  
  
"Oh come on, do we really have to see Frasier, I mean I am really happy about the night off but hay do we always have to go see her." Jack said complaining.  
  
"You know why colonel. Now go!" Hammond said with a smile  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBBC, R&R-(read and review) please. 


	4. Jack's Girl part 4

First of all I would like to say thank you to all my regular reader and to those who review, now time for responses to comments:  
  
Gryphon-Wonder I know its just that I don't have a lot of time to write them so I want to post what I have.  
  
Sci Fi Fan Gillian Thanks  
  
Akutenchi(bit of a spoiler) Yes, it is a S/J paring  
  
And now for the story: Fraiser checked them out and they were fine of course. She dismissed the group and wished them a good night off. Daniel and Jonas were going to stay on base and waste fresh earth air, to study and translate the pictures they had taken, Teal'c was going to Kelnorim, Carter was going home for once( when O'Neill asked her what she was going to do, she answered that there was a documentary see had wanted to watch for weeks, 'figured', O'Neill thought to himself.), and O'Neill himself had a date with a great girl.  
  
He was on his way out when Carter met up with him, "Sir?"  
  
"Hey Carter," he said sliding his ID card through the scanner.  
  
"So what are you going to do tonight? Sit at home and watch the Simpsons?"  
  
"Oh crap that's tonight isn't it? Darn it all, Oh well I will ask someone to tape it for me."  
  
"You mean your not," Sam asked as they go into the elevator.  
  
"Nope, not tonight."  
  
"Really? What are you doing then?"  
  
"I got me a date." Jack said beaming.  
  
"A date?"  
  
"Yes Carter, its one of things, maybe you've heard of it, a man and a women, well usually a man and a women, go out to eat or to the movies, Maybe you've had one before?"  
  
"Yes sir, its just I never pictured you as the dating type before, Who with?" Her mind was screaming at her who know who, but her heart was screaming don't let it be her, not her.  
  
"Sandra, you I told you about her earlier." It felt like Sam's heart had just fallen through the floor.  
  
"Sandra, really that's nice," She said trying to contain the quiver in her voice.  
  
They got off the elevator together.  
  
"I'll walk you to your car." said Jack caringly.  
  
"Ok," she was still trying not to cry. They walk together in silence. Neither one saying a thing. When they got their Sam got it and turned on her car, or at least tried to to turn her car on. It was dead.  
  
"Oh man, Great just what I needed." She said slamming her hands on the steering wheel.  
  
"I'll give you a ride home, you can call Siler for your house and tell him to fix it."  
  
"Thanks," she said, climbing out of the car.  
  
"No problem." Jack's truck luckily was only two cars away they walked there and climbed in.  
  
"Oh before I take you home I have to stop by my house and make sure the oven isn't on, I realized when we got on that planet that I might have left it on." Sam laughed, he was always so forgetful.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So what music do you like?"  
  
"Umm I don't really listen to music, I never have time, and it distracts me from my work."  
  
"Oh you deprived person. I'll put on oldies, you at least have to have listened to music as a kid."  
  
"Ok ," she as Jack turned on the radio. The song Don't Go Breaking My Heart., came on. Sam secretly thought to herself a little late for that.  
  
By the time they pulled on to Jack's street, they both were singing together. They were singing Jeremiah was a bullfrog. When the song ended they laughed for a while then Sam saw a car at Jack's house. When they pulled up she could see who it was. Sandra. TBBC, R&R please. 


	5. Jack's Girl part 5

Sorry it took me so long to update things have been hecktic around here. First reasponses to the readers:  
  
sueKay-04ok I try, thanks  
  
macisgate Thanks  
  
roseofthegate Thanks I will, I love your name  
  
Sci Fi Fan Gillian Thanks  
  
Maureen Flowers Here you go sorry I've been busy  
  
And now for the story:  
  
Sandra started walking over to the truck.  
  
'On no,' thought Sam to herself, ' resist the urge to scratch her eyes out.'  
  
Jack pulled up and hopped out of the truck and went over to Sam's side he wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't getting out and Sandra was coming closer. Should he open the door for Sam, no that was to dateish the last time he checked, besides Sam normally got out on her own. What on earth was she waiting for? Finally Sam mustered up all the courage she had and climbed out of the car. Sandra was now hugging Jack, and now.... Kissing him, Sam was ready to climb right back into that truck and not come out until Sandra was gone, on fact she even started to climb back in, but it was too late Sandra had already spotted her.  
  
"Sam, Is that you?" Sandra asked letting go of Jack and walking over to Sam.  
  
"Hey, Sandra." Sam said still resisting the urge to rip off her head and roll it down the street.  
  
"Wow, its been all long time. Too long!"  
  
"Not in my book," Sam mumbled to herself.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Yes too long."  
  
"Well I guess you know my Jackie-poo. Isn't he the sweetest thing? So did you ever get that job you wanted so bad?" Sam almost cringed and Jackie- poo.  
  
"Yea, actually Jack and I work together."  
  
"Really? That's nice." Sam looked over at Jack who was smiling.  
  
"Why do we all go inside and order pizza?" Sam was just about to announce that she really should be getting home, when Sandra cut her off and said, "That sounds great."  
  
They all headed inside, "I'll be right back, going to order the pizza, Chesse alright with everyone?" and with a nod from Sandra he was gone.  
  
When Sandra was sure that he was out of listening range she glared at Sam, "What are you doing here? You better not be trying to take Jack away from me? Oh wait you couldn't even if you wanted too. Don't forget you weren't good enough for Brett Lefton, so you couldn't possibly be good enough for Jack. I suggest you find away of leaving now. Since I wouldn't want to sick around for embarrassing stories about you. I remember you being the worst Lab worker of all time. What I don't get how you ever got that job after you almost blew up the science end of the building?"  
  
"That wasn't my fault and you know it! You put that gasoline in that bottle and you know it!" Sam said standing up.  
  
"Oh don't try and blame others for your stupidity."  
  
"MY STUPIDITY... WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY STUPIDITY MISS WHEN YOU MIX GASOLINE AND FIRE DO THEY BLOW UP? HUH?"  
  
"Now, now dear there is no need to rasie your voice."  
  
"THAT'S IT!!," Sam pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number...  
  
"Daniel could you come and get I am at Jack's house."  
  
Daniel, back at the SGC, could tell something was wrong by the tone in her voice, "What's wrong Sam?"  
  
"Daniel, please?"  
  
"Ok I'll be there in 5," and he hung up.  
  
Sandra stood up and walked over to Sam, "Wimp can't even stay and fight her own battles."  
  
"You know what Sandra, I think you need to shut up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have a black belt and I am not afraid to use it."  
  
"Ooo scared. Besides you wouldn't dare, not in Jack's house."  
  
"You wanna bet?"  
  
Daniel probably broke every speed limit created, but Thank goodness because just as Sam was about to punch Sandra right in the mouth Daniel honked his horn. Sam turned around to see if it was Daniel, but when she turned back around Sandra punched her in the eye.  
  
"Why you little..." Sam started but then Daniel honked his horn again. Sam decided to turn around and leave it at that besides her eye was starting to hurt pretty badly. She ran out to Daniel's car and hopped in.  
  
"Sam, oh my god, did Jack do that to you?"  
  
"No Daniel, it's a long story I'll tell you on the way to my house."  
  
Not 2 minutes after Sam ran out Jack came out carrying 3 bottles of beer, "Sorry it took me so long nature called, hey where did Sam go?"  
  
"Oh she caught a ride with someone ,but who cares?"  
  
"I care, what was wrong did she say?"  
  
"No now come on sit down next to me and we'll drink those beers right up."  
  
"Well, ok, but I am gonna call her later."  
  
"Ok you do that." She said as Jack sat next to her and she made herself comfy on his sholder.  
  
TBC.... PLEASE R&R 


	6. Jack's Girl part 6

First of all I know it is short but I wanted to post now because I want to post whenever I have the chance because I don't know when I will be able to post again. So I am sorry but next time I will try to make it longer. Now responses to readers:  
  
Fanficer Lore: Hahaha, thanks, yea I made sure that the action fit the character  
  
TrancePilot: Hahaha, yeah maybe, a high five for the evil laughter  
  
Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks!!!  
  
And now for the story:  
  
Sam and Daniel sat on Sam's couch. Sam had a slab of meat on her eye and Daniel, was trying to make her feel better, but at this point he decided the best thing was for him to be silent. As Sam sat there memories of Brett Lefton came flooding back to her. Sam and him had been dating for almost 2 years they were an item. Brett was a doctor. Sandra came around 2 days after their anniversary, and sort of swept Brett of his feet because a week after Sandra had been around he dumped Sam. She would have never know what had happened to him if it had have been for Sandra. One night, Sam was staying late and as Sandra was leaving she asked if Sam was staying late, Sam said yes, thinking it was a little suspicious, but didn't make anything of it, Sam said that she was working on a lab, something about radiation (Sam had always tried to forget that night). Sandra left and Sam went to work about a half an hour later Sam realized that she needed to go into the radiation lab. So she gathered her stuff and went to the lab. AS she approached she could see a light was on, that is strange, she thought to her self, maybe someone forgot to shut it off. Sam opened the door to find Sandra and Brett rolling around on the floor hugging and kissing each other. As soon as Brett saw Sam he got up quickly and straightened his shirt, when Sandra got up and saw her she grinned a little, Tears started to well up in her eyes this hurt like nothing before she had never experienced something so terrible in her life, it felt like Sandra had ripped out her heart and shredded it into a million pieces twice. Sam was very mature about it though she turned around and went back to the lab disposed of her chemicals and put things away. Then she got in her car. She was going to drive off a cliff. Actually that was the night she had met Jack 4 years before she would work for him. He didn't remember that night apparently because otherwise he wouldn't have made such a big deal when she did come to work for him, but anyways she stopped in front of the edge of a cliff and just sat there contemplating what she was about to do. She must have sat there for an hour before a truck drove up and stopped. A man got of his car in the pouring rain, to come and she if she was ok, he knocked on the window and waved. Sam rolled down her window, and tried to look as happy as possible. The man saw right trough that.  
  
"You wouldn't be thinking about driving off this cliff, would ya because this is too nice of a car to damage. Now if you want to get out of the car and jump that's ok with me, but don't hurt the car."  
  
Sam was to hurt to realize that he was joking and got out of the car and started to walk over to the edge. The man ran over to her, grabbed her, and pulled her away from the edge.  
  
"I wasn't being serious. What could be so bad that you would take me seriously?" he smiled, and took her home, on the way they talked about everything. He made her laugh and feel like a human being again. 


	7. Jack's Girl part 7

Sorry about it taking me so long to get this chapter up..but here it is! I know its short but its all I have had time for,And now a note to the readers.

Sci Fi Fan Gillian Thanks I had hoped it didn't sound to corny

Roseofthegate Ok I will thank you, sorry it took so long

Suekay-04 Thanks

Chapter 7

The memories came flooding back to her so fast that she started to cry. Daniel looked over at her, "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Daniel, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing just thinking. Thanks for coming and getting me."

"No problem, any time. So are you going to tell Jack about what she did to you?"

"I don't know. I want to but I don't think he will believe me after all this is the first love he has had in a along time. I don't want to ruin it for him, and maybe she is right for him."

"I know that Jack wouldn't marry or even consider having a relationship with women who hit you, or disliked anyone of his friends. Friends are something matter a lot to Jack. They helped him through a hard time. Besides he loves...."

"Daniel... he can't you and I both know that. I don't know... I will wait and see." Sam said giving up on the argument.

"Sam what are you going to tell him when you come to work tomorrow with a black eye."

"I.... I just won't explain it." Daniel eyed Sam knowingly.

"Daniel, "Sam said standing up and swaying a little, "I don't have to explain anything to him."

"Sam you know you are going to."

"Yes, but I'll make up something then not now. My head hurts."

"Here let me help you." Daniel helped Sam into her bedroom.

"You gonna be ok tonight cause I could stay if you needed me too."

"No that's ok Daniel, you and Jonas go and finish translating, I'll be fine."

"Ok see ya."

"Talk to you tomorrow....."

"bye Daniel


	8. Jack's Girl part 8

When Sam walked into her office the next morning to find Daniel there she was not surprised he was often there for morning chats and coffee breaks, but she turned to find Jack sitting there playing with one of her instruments, She turned and glared at Daniel. He just shrugged and smiled.

"Sir, your in early."

Jack looked up from his play time, "Yes well, I wanted to check on you...I mean you seemed...Carter is that a black eye?"

Sam could have sworn that she heard Daniel, snicker from behind her. "Yes sir."

"Who hit you?"

"No one sir."

"So...whats with the black eye?"

"Nothing sir."

"Oh drop it Carter...something happened and you're going to tell me."

"With all do respect sir, no I would like to keep this one to myself."

"Very well Carter you don't have to tell me now, or even tomorrow but you will tell me."

Sam smiled a little, "Yes sir, someday." She expected him to leave so she turned around and started working. Then she heard footsteps,_ Oh good he's leaving,_ she thought to herself then all of sudden, "How about now?" Jack hadn't left and was now reading over her sholder.

"No sir."

"Now?"

"No sir."

"How about now?"

"No sir."

"Now?"

"No sir."

"Now?"

"No sir." And then she turned around he had her cornered. If she just leaned in, and then he might....no Sandra she thought to herself...he wants Sandra. "Excuse me Sir."

He moved a little and let her pass...she went out into the hall hoping he would stay there but, the cornel could be quite annoying when he wanted to be, and he followed her down the hall all the while continuing this little act they had started. Daniel followed them trying to contain his laughter.

When she had completely walked around the base 2 times she returned to her office, and still the colonel followed.

"Carter...How about now?

She couldn't take it anymore. "SIR SANDRA HIT ME OK! Now go away." And she closed all the doors to her office leaving Jack shocked just outside the doorway.

Sorry don't have time for more, I will try to get back into the swing of updating...Please R&R!


	9. Jack's Girl part 9

With her back against the door she slid down into a sitting position against it.

"CARTER?"

She couldn't talk to him.

"Carter open up this door right now and that's an…"

He paused

"Sam, please open the door, we need to talk"

His voice sounded so warm and inviting right now. What had she done? "I just ruined his relationship, he hasn't been able to have one of those since Sarah." And she had just ruined it.

She got up and started towards the door on the other side of the room. Luckily they didn't have anything scheduled for later that day, she was leaving, this was too hard…how could she have…wait….wait did she do anything provoke Sandra? No, no she hadn't, she was right she reassured her self, as she got into her rental car. Jack was probably still standing at the door. It wouldn't matter to Jack that she hadn't done anything. She started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

She didn't know where she was going, but it was far away from Jack, it seemed like everything was closing in at once. She drove for what seemed like hours, time wasn't even in her head. She was thinking about other things, past and present, life, death, friends, enemies, and work. Tears were flooding her vision, so she decided to pull over and get out. It was raining, but Sam didn't care, it fit her mood. She wiped her eyes, so she could see, and looked around. How did she end up here? Back at the place where Jack had saved her so many years ago. She was at the Cliff. She sat down on the edge of the cliff, listening to the rain. She felt so immature. Why was this so upsetting to her? She knew why….but she didn't want to admit that to anyone, especially to herself. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She just sat there, not moving, hugging her knees. She heard cars and trucks pass by. But that didn't bother her. She just felt so alone.

She heard some truck stop, "he must think I'm having engine trouble" she thought to herself. She mustered up her best "I'm fine" voice, and said, "I am fine, thanks for the offer to help though."

She waited for a response.

"Sorry, but I don't believe your fine." Said a familiar voice.

She turned around to look who it was.

"Sam, we need to talk."

It was Jack.

Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm going to try to get in to the runtime of writing again. Please R R. Sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to end it there. It's a good suspenseful ending to a chapter.


End file.
